


Mirror, mirror

by polychrome



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Violetshipping, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polychrome/pseuds/polychrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PRELIM:<br/>Originally, this was going to have a bit of a plot. The story is, twenty-something Jou, now good friends with Mokuba, moves into the Kaiba apartment to help with expenses. He and Kaiba get along a bit better than when they were at school, and Kaiba's pent up frustrations and general stress lead to Jou helping him relieve said stress - but it is entirely one sided, with Jou mostly sucking him off and no kissing or anything. When it becomes clear that Jou wants something more, Kaiba tells him in no uncertain words that he doesn't find him attractive and that hey, a mouth is a mouth regardless who it's on. (He doesn't mean it, he's just being a dick for various reasons.) </p><p>The next day, this happens...</p><p>UPDATED 16/Dec/2014: Redrafted so it reads better now :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, mirror

 

Kaiba walks through the front door, flipping the light switch and hanging his coat and scarf on the hat stand.

“Hello,” he calls and tries to gauge the apartment’s response. "Jounouchi?"

He can’t hear much as he crosses the dining room, breathes a sigh as he loosens his tie. Maybe it was best if he didn’t see Jounouchi for a while – hell, maybe the mutt had shown some initiative and made a run for it already. Kaiba doesn’t want to dwell on it. _It’s for the best._

When he gets to the mouth of the long corridor that leads all the way through to the other end of the building, he frowns. It’s dark except for the warm light spilling out of one doorway – Jou’s. _Guess he’s still here_. Kaiba treads lightly.

Nearing the door, he begins to hear soft sounds – fabric being moved and something else, something soft and rhythmic. He's not sure he wants to be noticed. Shit, why couldn't Jou have just left? Or gone back to how things were before, when all Kaiba had had to torment himself with was having to sneak around behind Mokuba's back, none of this guilt-ridden human stuff. 

The door is wide open as he approaches, not quite skulking along the wall, but not far from it. Then all he sees is the bright reflection in the full-length mirror that hangs across from the door, framing the bedroom like curtains frame a stage. And he freezes.

Oh, Jou is still there alright. He’s lying back on the bed, legs spread wide with his hand pumping slowly and steadily at his dick, no clothes in sight. His head is thrown back against one of Kaiba's crimson pillows as he faces the ceiling with lidded eyes.

Kaiba can’t move.

His breath quickens, lips part, pupils blow wide to eclipse pale-blue irises. He stands in the dark corridor, a voyeur at some secret peephole, and he watches as Jou moves against himself, sometimes lifting his hips off the bed to meet his digits instead of moving his hand down. What could be moments, could be minutes later, Jou's hand reaches out to his side, the other still moving patiently up and down his shaft. It feels around the sheets crumpling around him, bunching where his feet push into the mattress, and returns, clutching something. After a moment he releases his dick, letting it bounce back towards his stomach. He lifts the small tube above him and fumbles, twisting the lid and squeezing out a clear gel onto his fingers. Kaiba's mind is blank as he watches Jou toss the tube back on the bedspread and reach around to his ass, pulling his cheeks apart and baring everything.

His fingers circle the entrance, slowly, and Kaiba steps back into the wall behind him, hard, as one determined finger pushes in and Jou _moans_. The blond brings his other hand back to his dick, continuing to work his pucker with the first, and begins pumping faster than before. Kaiba’s eyes are impossibly wide and he's torn between keeping his gaze on what he’s seeing in the mirror and turning to hunt after the sounds, the moans coming from the doorway immediately to his right. And then suddenly, he doesn't have to decide anymore.

The face in the mirror moves and Jou’s eyes find his.

Kaiba doesn’t know when he started, but he is certainly gripping the doorframe now and _thank god_ , because the sudden pressure that rushes to his head is hard enough to floor him. He shakes with the buildup. 

But Jou doesn’t stop moving, doesn’t stop looking, his eyes locked on Kaiba’s even as he pushes another digit into himself and narrows his eyes, bites his lip through the gasp it tears from him. Kaiba looks from the digits as they begin to scissor carefully, but still make Jou grimace with the pull, to the blond's eyes, and he breathes heavily. Jou runs a too-red tongue over his lips.

“Come here.”

It takes a few moments for the words to register, for Kaiba to regain some sense of autonomy, and then he’s dragging his body into the room by the hand that’s still clutching fiercely onto the doorframe. He tears his gaze from the reflection only when he can turn to witness the scene first hand. Without the glass screen in place everything suddenly feels so much closer, so much more real. Kaiba can see the flush tinting Jounouchi's body, the glisten of pre-cum along his slit; he can hear the laboured breathing, the flesh aching to accommodate the fingers that push at it. The whole room smells of sex already, and Kaiba doesn't blame it; he can feel his own dick, hot and heavy and pressing between his leg and the confining fabric of his trousers.

“Sit.”

Jou gestures with his eyes and Kaiba only just manages to catch the meaning through the thick haze in his mind and the thundering drum in his veins. A low chair, a spectator seat, has been placed almost flush against the side of the bed. Kaiba does as he’s told, his erection straining against his pants as he sits and they tighten, his knees knocking against the bedframe, his back tense with rapt attention.

At leisure, and seemingly careless of his visitor, Jou pushes into himself a few more times and pulls out. Kaiba watches as the hole puckers, pink and dripping with translucent lube, and his heart beats hard at the top of his chest. Jou moves on to his hands and knees, wipes his fingers on the red duvet as he crawls towards the other man, whose eyes are wide with disbelief or anticipation or arousal. When he’s near enough the edge of the bed, Jou rises to his knees.

Wrapping a hand around his dick again, he gradually guides it to Kaiba’s mouth, slowly enough to make his intentions clear, robbing Kaiba of any claim to denial. He rubs the tip across Kaiba's lips where they part, leaving a glistening trail across the pink flesh as he moves it back and forth, a mock chapstick for Kaiba's parched skin. It takes only a moment before Kaiba's control snaps and he lunges forward to take him in his mouth with a torn moan, pulls him in as far as he can once, twice and then collapses to his knees so he can spread his hands across Jou’s ass and pull him deeper into his throat like a man starved. He can’t help the wanton sounds he’s making now and Jou answers with his own gasps, startled at the display of want, grabs hold of Kaiba’s hair and fucks into his mouth.

Jou practically shouts when he feels Kaiba’s fingers push past the ring of muscle and curl in, stretching him out to either side, and he thrusts harder into his mouth, half of his crazed mind desperate to have something to push back on too. Kaiba’s breath is ragged and he’s half choking more often than not, but he’s also too frenzied to stop. He breathes through his nose and, every now and again, pulls Jou back and draws off slowly, sucking as hard as he can at the swollen, leaking member until the blond can’t take it anymore.

“Fuck!” Jou shouts, shaking, and buries both hands in Kaiba’s hair, keeping his head still and fucking into it as fast as he can even while Kaiba’s hand buries itself halfway in his ass and clumsily pounds in and out. Suddenly, Jou convulses and goes still, sheathed to the hilt as his dick pulses and shoots cum down Kaiba’s throat, making him cough and sputter around it, some of the fluid erupting around the throbbing member. He shudders and pulls halfway out before pushing it back in, slower this time, easing his grip on the other man’s hair and shuddering his release. Kaiba manages to control his breathing enough to stop coughing and fastens his lips tight around the base of Jou’s cock, pulling off slowly and milking the last of the cum from it. Jou shudders again as he watches him, trying desperately to catch his hoarse breath.

Finally, Kaiba’s fingers slip from Jou’s ass and the blond collapses on to the bed, lying still for a minute to regain control of his senses. In between gasps, Jou beckons him.

“Take off your pants.”

When Kaiba stands he finds his knees have gone stiff, though that’s not his most pressing concern. His dick is straining so hard he’s afraid of it snapping or tearing through his zipper. He makes quick work of the trousers, pushes off his shoes and almost rips off his shirt, stripping completely as Jou watches, his breathing calming even as he kneads at his soft cock, patiently coaxing it back to attention.

“Wait,” Jou says and Kaiba stops, his hand shaking inches away from his painfully hard cock. Jou licks his lips. “Come here.”

Kaiba obeys and Jou moves towards him so that his face is just in front of the other man's.

“Do you want to fuck me?” He asks, each word carefully sculpted, because there was no way he was giving him a get-out clause. A visible shudder racks Kaiba’s body and he strains to hold himself back, dick bobbing and leaking pre-cum on the bed.

“Yes,” Kaiba replies, his voice hoarse, and Jou grins. There goes his deniability. 

“Ok, then here’s what I want. When I turn around, you’re going to take your cock in your hand. You’re not going to jerk off. You’re going to take it and rub it against my hole, against the outside.” He leans in closer, one hand teasing his own already half-hard dick even while telling Kaiba that he can’t do the same. “I want to feel you hot and dripping against me, slick and fucking _hard_ , you understand?” Jou’s mouth is only an inch from Kaiba’s now. The brunet’s breath is coming hot and fast, bringing with it the musk of Jou’s cum, and his eyes are wild as he struggles to keep still. “Then I want you to push into me as far as you can and stay there, stay until it gets so hot and tight that you almost lose your mind. And then I want you to pound me into this bed. You got all that?”

Kaiba responds by grabbing Jou’s head and crashing their mouths in a kiss that’s all tongue and teeth, pushing their bodies together so that their dicks collide in maddening, unconstrained touches. Jou moves his hands to Kaiba’s hips and pulls them to him, making the other man sob a gasp into his mouth and curse, trembling, physically _trembling_ , Jou realises. Jou kisses him quickly and lightly on the lips and moves back, turning around and bending forward so that he’s on his knees and leaning into the mattress with his shoulders and chest. He turns his head to watch Kaiba’s face and puts a hand on each cheek, spreading himself wide.

And Kaiba can’t not fuck him.

Kaiba moves to the entrance and pushes his dick hard against it, moving it like Jou asked and spreading more pre-cum than he has ever seen into and around Jou’s bright pink hole, still pursed and almost gaping from before. He curses and another sob-like breath escapes him.

“Do it, Seto. Fuck m-” the words turn into a guttural cry as Kaiba shoves in and pushes, keeps pushing until he is as far in as he can go and he can’t help but curse again.

“Christ, Jou, I can’t- I want-”

“ _Fuck me_.”

And that’s all the encouragement he needs. Gripping tightly on to Jou’s hips, he pulls out to just the tip and then pushes in again, and again, each time harder and faster until he is driving into him at a gallop and Jou’s every breath becomes a shout with Kaiba roaring just as loud. Jounouchi bites down on the duvet and clenches it in his fists as Kaiba fucks him into oblivion and before long he’s coming again, tightening around Kaiba’s red hot dick and making him cry out as he pounds out his own orgasm, sweaty hands clamped at the flesh on Jou's hips.

Afterwards, Kaiba collapses on top of Jou and they both just lie there, trying to even out their breath. Before they do, Kaiba manages to rasp out: “Holy shit.” And Jou begins laughing uncontrollably, Kaiba eventually joining in as they roll to the side, letting some of the air cool their sweat-slick skin.

Still laughing, Jou faces Kaiba, who just looks down at him, the laughter fizzling down into a happy smile. Then he kisses him.

“Sorry for being a dick.”

Jou can’t help but laugh again.

“Yeah, you should be. I’m hoping you’ve gotten over that.”

“You know, Jou, I’m pretty sure I have.”

And he kisses him again.


End file.
